76859Thomas: The Shadow Footsoldier (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
THe Shadow Footsoldier is a summer episode to during fight as Shadow Chromite this is belongs from King Sombra of the Evil Empire. to create monsters from the past with Saliguana, Bloom of Doom, Octophantom, Stag Beetle. Invenusable Flytrap, Stenchy and Cataclaws. to destroy forever of the colours of bucket, can't help with Numbuh One to defeat it! Shadow Rangers * Divatox hires a special monochrome Chromite, who blasts the Rangers' powers when they Morph, causing them to not only fail to power up, but for their shadows to come to life with evil Shadow Ranger doubles! Only Tommy is spared this fate, and he'll figure out how to save his friends, but finds that Dimitria's responses of questions when he wants answers is no help to him at first. Time's running out, as a paint-can camouflaged detonator is ticking down at a construction site in town. Meanwhile, the Youth Center & Juice Bar gets a familiar new owner. What is his connection with the two hairy little culprits behind a rash of minor thefts occurring all around Angel Grove? Putty on the Brain * Lord Zedd zaps a pair of special sunglasses Billy's invented. When he & Zack put them on, they're placed under a spell where they visualize their teammates as Putties! If that wasn't bad enough, the fire-breathing Saliguana monster is created. Bloom of Doom * The Youth Center hosts a sign-up session for various after-school clubs. Predictablly, each of the Ranger teens has their own club. Kim's gardening club proves unpopular, getting no one to sign up. Lord Zedd puts Kim under a spell, causing her to become violently jealous of Trini for having a successful club. He then sends down the Bloom Of Doom, but can Kim overcome her bitterness, alien-inflicted and otherwise, to work together to defeat it? The Power Stealer * The Ranger teens head yet another clean-up drive in Angel Grove Park. Lord Zedd sends down the Octophantom monster, who siphons off most of Tommy's Green Ranger powers. He also captures a couple of the Rangers, leaving only Billy & Jason to free their friends and defeat Octophantom via his only weakness: his vanity. The Beetle Invasion * Inspired by the Ranger Teens' Broom-ball competition with Stone Canyon, Lord Zedd creates the Stag Beetle monster from the rival team's poster. The Stag Beetle briefly absorbs some of Tommy's waning Green Ranger powers, as expected. Welcome to Venus Island * A day at the beach for Tommy, Kimberly, Trini & Trini's young neighbor Hallie is interrupted by Goldar & the Putties. Goldar kidnaps the young girl, and holds her for ransom on Lord Zedd's mystical Venus Island. The Rangers must race against the clock to get to Venus Island before it vanishes. Unfortunately, Zedd has the Invenusable Flytrap monster guarding the way. Scent of a Weasel * Famed French perfume master, Monsieur Stenchy, is holding a fashion show at the Youth Center. Skull is assigned to protect the top model, and accidentally makes things worse for her by dumping a bottle of the overwhelming fragrance on her. Inspired by this, the Louie Kaboom-controlled Machine Empire creates the Mr. Stenchy monster, a robotic skunk who aims to make the Zeo Rangers stink so bad that they won't be able to stand one another. Meanwhile, Billy tracks an unidentified object approaching Earth from outer space, accompanied by a distress signal from Trey warning them of their planet being in danger! Yo Ho Borgs * Blackbeard the pirate is summoned from a history book by Flabber. Monsters MMPRS2 Classixx - Saliguana.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Bloom of Doom.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Octophantom.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Stag Beetle.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Invenusable Flytrap.jpg Stenchy.jpg Cataclaws.jpg Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Summer Episodes